Stealing Hearts
by Kennedy's Friday Night Delight
Summary: *Apart of the Fall of Greatness miniseries* Ajay was with the Godfather of the Kings but when she meets his new computer guy sparks flies and they start an affair not caring that it could result in their deaths. Chris Sabin/Ajay Reso/ Jeff Jarrett.


A/N: This is going to be a short story of how Ajay cheated on Jeff with Chris in The Fall of Greatness. I wanted to explore the whole back story of what with her being with Jeff and being with Chris behind his back and what happened when he finds out that she cheated on him.

* * *

Stealing hearts

Nice To Meet You

Ajay Reso looked around the surrounding pools tales, she was on her lunch break at the Red Door Pub and she wanted to play a quick game of pool before she had to go back to work, and there was no one to play with.

Everyone that she usually played with were onto her usual tricks and none of the boys were there to play a quick game with her.

"You play?" A new voice asked over the music.

A sly smile formed on her face as she turned around and smiled.

There was a good looking man with bright blue eyes standing there with a beer bottle in his hand.

'Yes, I play but I am not very good at it.'

"Well I happen to be very good at it." he smirked taking a swig of his beer, 'do you want me to teach you?"

"Okay." She smiled moving her pool cue back and forth cutely.

"I'm Chris by the way." he said moving around her and putting his beer bottle down on the edge of the pool table.

"Ashton but everyone calls me Ajay." she returned holding her hand out to him. He grinned and shook it, "It's good to meet you Ajay."

"You too."

"You aren't from around here are you?" she asked

. "No, you aren't either I take it.'

"Nope. I am from Toronto."

"I'm from Detroit."

"I've been there before. My grandpa use to take me to hockey games there all the time."

"Leaves fan." He shook his head almost in disgust.

Ajay giggled and shrugged her shoulders, her eyes trailing over his form.

He was good looking and was around her own age and had a set of pretty baby blue eyes that sent a shock to her and a matching boyish smile.

Feeling her eyes on him, he flashed her another smile before racking up the balls, 'What brought you to Nashville?"

"I was at school in Memphis and moved here for the summer. What about you why did you come here from Detroit?"

"Long story." he said before taking the triangle off of the table, 'Do you want to break?"

Playing dumb with him, she smiled, 'Break them right." she turned to him after a second, "Like actually break them or just hit the cue against the ball?"

Chris laughed, "Hit the cue against the ball."

"Oh." she giggled and leaned over so she could hit the ball.

She tapped the chalked end of the cue very lightly and the white ball rolled into the balls causing them to scatter and roll.

She glanced over at Chris her eyes dancing in excitement, "Like that?"

"Exactly like that.' he grinned, 'you be solids and I will be stripes.'

"So I have to hit the solid balls into the holes right?' Chris nodded his head.

"Umm, can you show me how?" she asked biting on her lower lip.

He nodded his head taking another swig of his beer.

He put the bottle back down on the smooth wood of the table and stepped behind her his senses getting tickled by the sweet smell of sugar cookies.

He wetted his lips before putting his hand over hers on the pool cue before leaning forward and placing his fingers above hers.

Ajay took a shaky breath and looked at him at out of the corner of her eye; she had felt a jolt that she hadn't felt before.

He gave her a smile before directing her attention back to the pool table.

"Now you want to line your shot like this." His breath tickled her ear causing her to shiver; he moved the cue between their fingers.

Ajay nodded her head slowly, before turning to look at him fully. He leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers.

Not knowing what had came over her; she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again.

He dropped the pool cue and put his arms around her waist and pulled her into him.

She broke the kiss and sighed softly.

Chris tangled his fingers into her blonde hair and pressed another kiss to her mouth.

Not wanting to break contact, she ran her hand down from his neck to his hand and interlocked their fingers together and started pulling him away from the pool table.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"You'll see." She returned pulling him through the crowd towards the storage room.

Once they were inside of the room Chris pushed her against the gate his mouth finding hers again, he groaned into her mouth as her hand snaked down and caressed him through the denim of his jeans.

* * *

After they had finished, Chris looked down at her smirking.

She tucked her bangs behind her ears and took her pen out of her pocket before writing her phone number on the palm of his hand.

"Call me sometime." Chris nodded his head.

"I should go, I am late getting back from my lunch break and my boss is probably going to fire me." She said.

"Better get back out there before that happens."

Ajay grinned and opened the door, he reached his hand smacked her ass and stepped out around her, "See you later Ajay."

"See ya Chris." He disappeared into the pub while Ajay went behind the bar.

"You are late Reso." Her boss stated.

"Sorry, I got caught up." She smiled before turning to the first person at the bar.

Her eye caught Chris' from down the bar causing her to blush and look away. Chris smirked and ordered another beer.

Maybe coming to Nashville was a good idea after all.


End file.
